


[Podfic] Have You No Idea That You're In Deep?

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, ITPE 2014, M/M, Mild D/s Overtones, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:34:11] | Podfic of theladyingrey42's fic <i><strong>Have You No Idea That You're In Deep?</strong></i> </p><p>Bucky wanted Steve to understand. The future could feel <i>fucking awesome</i>.</p><p>At least when it was vibrating in your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Have You No Idea That You're In Deep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have you no idea that you're in deep?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152368) by [theladyingrey42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyingrey42/pseuds/theladyingrey42). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122659.zip) [32.5 MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122660.zip) [16.9 MB]

_Length: 00:34:11_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to theladyingrey42 for giving me permission to record this fic for Sally!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
